Tidings of Evil
by AnnalovesElsa
Summary: Light turns his back on the world he came from to come to a new world, while leaving evidence that L is Kira. In the new world Light has come to, he plays the part of criminal-killer while at the same time using people to get what he wants. And the first thing he wants is to undo a force of suicide he performs on a woman whom he has been crazy about since he first met her...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** In this story, Elsa is a vampire. In chapter three you will see how she became so. Also there are other notebooks in this story, not just Death Notes, but Light Yagami holds the same old Death Note he always had.

I noticed that in _Death Note_ they paid a great deal of attention to four letters of the alphabet, K, L, M, and N. K for Kira, L for Light and Lawliet (L), M for Mello, N for Near. This fanfic will also center around a few letters, the first five of the alphabet.

 **Tidings of Evil**

 **Prologue**

Dear Misa,

You probably have never heard of Inter-CONNECT. But you have heard of the places it concerns. Arendelle. Agrabah. Corona. Notre Dame. All these places and the people who lived there are from different times and separated by an expansive landscape. But Inter-CONNECT ignores that.

Think of the time periods and places as islands. You can sail from one island to another. Using Inter-CONNECT, you can go straight from Arendelle to Agrabah. That's as simple as it needs to be.

A young man who styled himself as Ryusaki tsked as he watched the computer screen. Inter-CONNECT was only supposed to be known by him. Obviously the fact that I am telling you about it would displease him, but it's too late. The world knows.

You see, after getting rid of all the criminals in my world, I have sought to focus on wrongdoers of other time periods. This means that in any time or place, villains can die. But before I go any further, it is necessary that you know one thing. When you read this about Inter-CONNECT, it means I will have sent this message via e-mail. And that in itself means that I, Light Yagami, have cut myself off from the world I come from to make this other world a perfect place. Know that I have left behind evidence that L is Kira, and the fact that I'm no longer in that world will be enough to convict him, since I am the real Kira.

I'm actually seeking out a vampire, known as Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I am telling you this so that you can find me easily, if you choose to come here. It is the only way you can serve me, Misa Amane. Otherwise you will be thought of as the second Kira, and you, along with L, will be executed. And I love you, Misa, so I'd rather not see that happen.

So come to Arendelle if you wish to see me. I and Ryuk will wait one week before we set matters up so I can speak to the vampire queen. But I must warn you that she has friends who would die to protect her.

Of course I don't need the Shinigami eyes to put an end to her life, but it doesn't matter. She will aid me in my cause, or die for it. I've got my Death Note ready. And yes, it is my original Death Note. The one Ryusaki will be convincted with is really one of the Shinigami Ursu's, but it is a duplicate in the notes, will be obvious to anyone who reads it that L is the Kira everyone has been hunting all this time.

So anyone, come please, Misa. I need you. Darling.

From,

Light Yagami.

P.S. Anyone who reads this but is not Misa Amane will only see a story about a serial killer, they will not know the contents of this letter, because it can be seen by Misa Amane alone.


	2. Confrontation

**Tidings of Evil**

 **Chapter One: Confrontation**

One day some months ago, Light killed a woman whom he had wanted to be alive afterward. This didn't make any sense to him, and as he entered his room that evening he was ready to tear his hair out.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ryuk, as he took a bite out of a red, juicy apple.

"I want to know if there's a way to undo the death in a Death Note," Light said, breathing heavily.

"You cannot undo that which has already been done," the winged god of death replied. "You can only undo what you have not done yet. And so the simple answer to your question," he said, as he took another bite, "is that there is none."

"Come on, there has to be a way." _Please, I need Naomi. I don't know why my heart is beating thus, I should be fine, I mean we only just met. She was going to reveal something about Kira that one should be cognizant of yet. It would give L the evidence to convict me...but it doesn't change the fact that my heart is bleeding for a girl whom I killed! Am I a necrophiliac or something? Do I deserve to live if I'm even thinking along these lines?_

"There is, however, one way to do it that I know of," said Ryuk, having gotten the apple down to its core. "But you'd never go for it."

"Tell me what it is!" Light demanded.

"Okay," Ryuk said. He held up a finger. "But be warned. It might sound insane at first, yet it's the only way I know of."

"Spit it out already."

"You must convene with the god of the underworld. He's not a god from this world though, but another realm. His name is Hades."

"Hades? He can help me?"

"Yes, but you can't get to that world yet, Light. The Shinigami Oesor stands in front of the gate, so unless you can kill him, speaking with Hades is impossible. And we both know how difficult it is to kill a Shinigami. In fact, as I've told you before, I'm not sure it's even possible to do so."

"I'm sure there's a way to do it," Light said. "I want this woman to...not be dead. Her being dead really bothers me."

"There is a same name on multiple pages rule which prevents a death in a Death Note from happening," Ryuk said. "But I think the time limit for performing it is too short for a human to achieve. Not to mention the fact that you have to go back in time anyway to do it."

"Well, if Hades can solve it, then we'll speak to him, one day."

"Right, we shall. Or rather, you shall. Not sure if gods of death from this world can communicate with the god of the underworld from that universe. Probably not, I'd wager."

That was months ago. And as Misa moved toward the god of death known as Oesor, she had no knowledge of Light's secret plan, to undo his killing of Naomi Misora and make her his one true love. That was why he couldn't think of Misa as a significant other, because Naomi kept popping up in his mind...

Oesor had a pig snout, a orange face with blue on the sides, and he looked very grotesque, with slime running down his back, which made this task even tougher for Misa to do.

She winked at him. "Hello, Mister God-of-death! Nice to meet you."

"You can see me?"

"Yes," she said. "Your Death Note is in a museum. All I had to do was touch it, and voila."

Oesor blinked at her. Then he cleared his throat. "You sure are brave to have not been disuaded from touching it by the warning."

"What marning?" Misa asked, cocking her head at him. She looked very cute doing so.

"The warning any human should take note of, that any young woman who touches the Death Note is responsible for possibly making a god-of-death fall in love with her."

"Oh, but you're more handsome than the picture, if you're the god-of-death who's supposed to fall in love with me," Misa said, though the slime running down Oesor's back gave her goosebumps. She lowered her leggings.

Now Oesor was feeling weak. For decades he had watched the young maidens on the other side of the gate he guarded. Jasmine the lovely princess of Agrabah. Ariel a mermaid who married a human prince and became human herself to do so. Rapunzel, a German-maiden who was really a princess but didn't know about it till her eighteenth year, and fell in love with someone who was a former thief. Anna and Elsa, both alluring, and both equally not his.

So to see Misa Amane throwing herself at him, as she wrapped her arm around his neck, he felt his Shinigami heart melt. It didn't help that he knew this to be a girl whose beauty had already claimed the life of another Shinigami; that made him want her all the more. She was Desire, and he, a god-of-death, denied the attentions of the girls he watched through the peephole in the gate, now had a girl who was all over him. It was enough to break him already, her warm touch, and her lips pressed against his cheek.

And then, a gunshot rang out. A bullet sped toward Misa's cheek. And she was looking toward it instead of ducking. In a few seconds she'd be dead.

Oesor did the only thing he could think of. He froze time as was his privilege, given his job to guard over the gate. And in freezing time, he wrote the name of the potential killer in his Death Note, the imbecile who thought he could test a god-of-death by shooting dead the girl that same god of death was crazy about.

The man dropped the gun and collapsed, a heart attack ending his life. And then Oesor began to disappear, his feet going first. HIs head was last and he gave Misa one last, appraising look before he vanished forever.

"It worked, Light," Misa said. "I made that man shoot at me by writing his name down in my Death Note, and Oesor chose to protect me. I was willing to die for you. Please let this choice have been the right one, Light. I don't know what it'll take for you to understand...that we are soulmates."

If Light Yagami had ever really considered the word "soulmate," he might have applied it to Naomi Misora, except that he didn't know her well enough to say that. But why was he going to such great lengths to undo his death note which resulted in her suicide? It was irrational, yet that happened to be the beginning of a new plan. A plan which could fail completely if he didn't ensure one thing, that he earned Naomi's undying trust so that even though she knew he was Kira, she would look past the fact and see the man who loved her, Light Yagami. And what he did not know then, but as Misa knew about Light when she first met him, was that if given the chance, he would save Naomi over himself, because somehow in his head the thought of a world without Naomi would be imperfect, and as his goal was to create a perfect world, she'd have to be there.

And thus a week after Misa took care of the god of death guarding the gate Light needed to go through, Light broke through the gate and gained access to Inter-CONNECT.

One thing he did not know is that in each world there is a soulmate for someone, so that though Naomi Misora was a soulmate of his in the universe he came from (and Misa Amane another soulmate but being too infaulated with Naomi he could not see that for what it was), he could've been open for another soulmate because most other people have a soulmate in each world. But given that he had killed one of his soulmates (or performed an action which resulted in her death, which in the case of soulmates especially is an act of killing her), he would not find another here.

This is important to know because Misa only has one soulmate from her universe, meaning that someone in this universe could also be Misa's soulmate. But right now Misa is extremely infatuated with Light. She does not know that his thoughts are with another girl, and so when the news comes to her, she will have to make a decision. But right now. Light is making his move through Inter-CONNECT, to find Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

and here's something you should keep in mind:

 _If a user of a Death Note writes the name of their soulmate or the individual they believe to be their soulmate in the Death Note, that user has one full year to find a new soulmate or make themselves thyink they have found a new soulmate. And if the second or faux soulmate dies, the user of the Death Note whose soulmate that was will also die._

 **Author's Note**

This is not a canonical Death Note rule, but it is a rule in the Death Note as far as this fanfic is concerned.


	3. Lawliet's Introspection

**Tidings of Evil**

 **Chapter Two: Lawliet's Introspection**

Lawliet found the following recording on his desk and listened to it with headphone on while sitting in his usual slouching position and shoveling pudding into his mouth:

 _To be perfectly honest, I might not have found this world, were it not for the existence of vampires in it._

 _You see, Ryusaki, L, whatever you wish to be called. I, Light Yanagi, have discovered a way into worlds by detecting the presence of vampires. There are none in our world, as far as I know. But in that world, there are a few._

 _However, my ability to detect vampires cannot find any but the kind that are based in the elements, and the vampire I seek is very heavily imbued in the element of ice. I'm not sure what this means exactly. As far as I'm aware at this point, she's the only one of her kind in that world, which means that had she not been there, I would have missed that world entirely. Yet its the perfect one to use as a transpire to become a deity, and the goddess who will rule alongside me will be Naomi Misora._

 _But I need the help of this vampire to prevent the event which resulted in Naomi's death. Then I will have to seal the gate to prevent you from getting to that world. The reason I can rule over it and pass judgment in that world better than here, is that you won't be there to stop me, L. No L means easy going. Imagine if I didn't have you to oppose me here! I'd already be at the top._

 _The first name I shall write in my notebook is that of Jean-Claude Frollo, a judge in Notre Dame. But I do not want to begin killing until I know Naomi is safe and sound. In my arms, where I can smell her perfume._

 _I will have to figure out what to say about my being Kira, though. Better make sure she loves me first. If she can love me, then the shock of me being Kira won't be as great. Of course she's not alive at the moment so I can't be too concerned over what I will say as of yet._

 _Did you know that Naomi's eyes are rich and deep? No, you probably didn't, seeing as how you only knew her through a computer in her investigations with you while she operated in the U.S._

 _By the way, in the end I'll have two women after me and you'll have zero. I just thought that, as Kira, I should throw that in your face. Well, toodles._

Lawliet finished listening to the recording. He paced back and forth across task force headquarters. Light in that other world with access to Inter-CONNECT. It just felt wrong.

Of course Lawliet had a videotape of the transaction in which Elsa became the vampire she was. He had only seen a snippet of it, but there it was. To be frank, it should not have been possible to record it via videotape but an agent had done so. It was all thanks to Inter-CONNECT, which broke all the rules for time and inventions that existed way back when.

Of course Light didn't seem to be aware of the back door. Inter-CONNECT could also be connected to other universes via a newly discovered world where animals wore clothing and used technology. If Light ever discovered this fact, the results could be catastrophic.

All of Lawliet's suppositions up to this point regarding Light being the Kira were confirmed now, but more than that, he had hoped to catch him in this world. If Light could travel between worlds, what kind of army could he assemble to demolish this one? Not that there was anything that dangerous in the world he had gone to. But with Naomi...if Light could earn her trust, he might have a way to achieve his end in this world without opposition. Naomi Misora was a bright young lady who had helped him with investigations in the past. She had been one of his favorite FBI agents. And he had caused himself pain from crushing on her, having told himself that seeing her face through webcam and working with her and liking her personality did not make her a potential lover.

He had almost forgotten all this when it came to Misa Amane and her capture. As a detective, he was supposed to solve this case, but Misa was tough for him to disregard...but knowing how she felt about Light, he had her tied up and made her very uncomfortable while he attempted to interrogate her about being the second Kira.

Lawliet knew that beautiful women like Naomi and Misa couldn't like him, and so he took the opportunity to torture Misa within the limits that he could exercise without full evidence that she was the second Kira. Although if anyone investigated into his doings in regard to this, he'd be the one behind bars...

So Light throwing that in his face wasn't very much appreciated.

But then Light went to the world of Inter-CONNECT, which was the one place where Lawliet thought a girl could overlook his ridiculous posture, his habit of eating tons of sweets, and the fact that his work always came first.

Lawliet had planned to go there after this Kira business was taken care of. Capturing and stopping Light from carrying out his evil plan was already enervating as it was. He would have wanted a chance to relax afterward. But now it looked as though that wasn't going to happen.

And with a vengeance and greed to see justice prevail, Lawliet popped the videotape of Elsa's agreement to become a vampire in his VCR. Elsa was the key factor in Light's new plan to revive or undor the death he enacted upon Naomi. Lawliet didn't know how that worked exactly. Perhaps this video would explain things, or allude to Light's plot in some way. Whatever it was, Lawliet had an immense fear of what Light and Naomi together could do. Naomi didn't seem like the type who would welcome someone who hurt other people intentionally. But Naomi fell in love with Raye Penber, a man who forced her to forego her job. If she could do that, she could probably easily fall for Light.

If one thing was certain, Light Yanagi and Naomi Misora as a couple was frightening, and that wasn't to speak of Lawliet's own latent feelings for the girl. To imagine her with Kira...it made him so mad. He punched his left palm with his right fist, then tossed a gumdrop into his mouth.

 _Calm down, Lawliet,_ he thought.

He settled down to watc h the video. He had forgotten how breathtaking Elsa was. Maybe he just hadn't wanted to notice it, because he knew Elsa would never want him, were they to meet. But if Elsa was this beautiful in a video before cameras existed to record things like this and hence people didn't know to prepare for possible cameras that could be recording everything they do...well, if she was this gorgeous on screen, imagine what an honor it'd be to see her in real life!

And that was when Lawliet felt the first grip of terror crawl up his spine. Women seemed to take to Light like flies to vinegar. If Elsa fell in love with Light, both worlds could collapse easily. Which meant that if Light used his influence well...everything Lawliet had ever done in regards to this case, would have been for nothing.


	4. How Elsa Became a Vampire

**Tidings of Evil**

 **Chapter Three: A Vampire with Ice Powers**

The cameraman hid behind a potted plant in the throne room of the castle of Arendelle. He hoped Elsa would not see him as he angled his contraption, for evidence to L, the prime detective from the world he came from, and whom had hired him as a spy on this world which held so much mystery.

Just then the doors burst open and Elsa entered. She sauntered over to a stand and placed a notebook on it, though it was hidden from the cameraman, and even if he had spotted the notebook, he would have missed what it said on the front cover:

Blizzard Note.

The cameraman did not see this notebook. Elsa's back was to him when she set it on the stand. She looked at it with worry etched on her face. Then she gazed at the statue of a man, carved in ice, which stood near the door. The cameraman had the oddest feeling that the eyes of the ice sculpture were on him as he filmed this, concealed as he thought himself to be.

Elsa's eyes also glowed bluer than the cameraman would have thought humanly possible were he to think much about he was not immune to Elsa's good looks. A co-worked in the time-travel/other universe field had joked earlier that a girl was the only one who could resist Elsa, so she should be sent to the scene instead of the cameraman. Their boss knew, however, that Jasmine Fairwinkle had sneaked a few of the photos they had managed to capture of Elsa out of the office. It was no secret that Jasmine was a lesbian, and the cameraman did not want to know what she did with those pictures.

He also could not know what was going on in Elsa's mind: _The Blizzard Note must not be found._

A knock on the door caused Elsa's heart to race. _Will I still have a heart if Eugene agrees to this?_ she thought. "Who is it?" she said aloud.

"Flynn, my queen. You sent for me, I believe."

Elsa came forward and thrust open the door. If Eugene had not been her cousin's husband, she wouldn't have abided him just barging in here without a formal introduction. Even though she was willing to have the gates open at all times as she promised Anna, she knew that people out there could take advantage of situations like this. But if Rapunzel had married him, he couldn't be all bad.

"I heard that Rapunzel has returned to being a blond," Elsa said as a prelude to what she needed to ask.

"That is correct," Eugene said, nodding his head. "As a vampire now she cannot have dark hair. Which is a bit upsetting since I've never been attracted to blondes."

"Good thing I'm not easily offended," Elsa said, fanning herself. She began pacing back and forth across the room. After five strides like this, she turned to face Eugene. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"Not to ask about Rapunzel's hair, I'm sure."

"Actually, yes...well, er, something related to that."

"What?" Eugene asked, clasping a pendant he wore around his neck.

"You offered Anna a chance to become a vampire."

"I did," said her cousin's husband. "It was to fight off the Huns army, though. A vampire could've killed them with ease. When Anna declined the offer, Rapunzel took up the mantle. I think Anna was afraid of hurting you, so she chose to abstain from vampirism."

"Anna is a wonderful sister," Elsa said, nodding, thinking that Eugene could hardly know how wonderful. "Which is why I have chosen to do it."

"To do what?"

"Become a vampire."

Eugene's eyes popped out. "But no...you can't..."

"And why not?" Elsa snapped.

"Because you're a queen...you've got a kingdom to run.."

"Being a vampire won't prevent me from doing that."

"Not in of itself," Eugene said. "But what will you do about blood drinking? Rapunzel has had to feed off me, and as her husband I am willing. But who do you have for that?"

"She has me," said Anna, bursting through the door.

"Anna! You said you weren't going to listen in to this meeting!" Elsa said, worry on her face.

"It concerns you making a life-altering decision, Elsa," Anna said. "And I want you to know that I will support you."

"I know you'd like to," Elsa said. "But what if I need more blood than you can offer? I could be a threat to you then..."

"You won't be a threat to her," Eugene said encouragingly. "I'm enough to feed Rapunzel. I get a bit woozy for about an hour afterward but she doesn't need anyone other than me to keep vibrant and healthy."

"See?" Anna said, placing her hand on the stand where the Blizzard Note lay. Elsa felt a couple of beads of sweat pour down her forehead. If Anna looked in that notebook, Elsa would seem a menace to her, and all the love she showed Elsa would evaporate and be as if it had never been there. "I can totally satisfy."

Elsa had noticed that ever since Anna returned from her two month trip away from Arendelle, she had started using strange, new phrases. Elsa thought it was cute but she couldn't gather where Anna had come by those slogans, nor why she adopted them as her own.

"The important matter, I think," Eugene said, "is for you to remember that this is permanent. Once you become a vampire, you'll always be a vampire. You can't undo this choice."

"I know," Elsa said. "And that is why I must say yes to this."

"It will solve nothing," Eugene said.

"That's not what you said when you offered vampirism to me," Anna put in."

"Yes, but back then the Huns were a threat to both Corona and Arendelle. The only danger we're really facing now is the weir from Dun'Broch, but we can handle that."

Lawliet paused in his viewing of this video. The weir from Dun'Broch? Were they saying that a Shinigami was threatening that kingdom? Or was "weir" in their universe a different thing altogether?

L had reason to believe in Shinigami,. He had no idea why.

So that there might be a Shinigami there...but hold it, people couldn't see Shinigami, could they Or interact with them. So how could a Shinigami be a threat to human beings?

He hit unpause. Perhaps the clue would be solved with further viewing.

Just then a noise emerged from a contraption on Eugene's belt. "Hello?" he said into the device. A voice crackled back with the intonation of a beaten ox: Eugene, I hate to be the one to inform you of this..."

Eugene put his hand over the mouthpiece and whispered to Elsa and Anna, "Walkie talkie." Then he spoke into the device again. "Rapunzel won, didn 't she?"

"No," said the voice on the other end, through a crackling noise. "She lost and is bleeding profusely. I thought you should know."

"Gosh darn it!" Eugene exclaimed. He smashed the walkie talkie on the floor. "Rapunzel bleeding! I've got to go help her."

"Wait a minute," Elsa said, as Eugene got ready to bustle out the door. "You still have to make me a vampire."

"There's no time," EEugene said. "But I'll let you know how it goes."

He cartwheeled out the door and was gone when the two sisters poked their heads out of the room.

"Rapunzel in trouble," Anna said, hand over her mouth. "What are we going to do?"

"Our cousin's a tough old bird," Elsa said. "She'll survive."

She had just turned back to head into the throne room again when Anna stopped her.

"Elsa, look!"

Elsa followed to where Anna's hand was pointing. The vampire pendant Eugene had brought there lay on the ground, abandoned.

"Did he leave this here so I'd make the transformation on my own?" Elsa asked aloud.

"That would be my guess," said Anna.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. And with that Elsa picked up the pendant and stuck it in on either side of her neck."

Blood fell from each puncture. Anna was very much concerned. "Elsa! You don't even know if you did it properly. You might have infected your skin."

But when her sister looked up into her face, Anna had no doubts that Elsa had become a vampire. Her eyes glowed icy-blue. Not their natural level of intensity but more something of a different turn. It felt as though Anna were gazing into the depths of the ocean, which was patiently waiting to drown her.

"Hunger..." Elsa said, as she fell, weak, into Anna's arms. This did not sound like Elsa, first of all. And secondly Elsa wouldn't have wanted to show weakness, not even in front of Anna, before this. Had the pendant puncture altered her personality? Or was she just faint from losing even as little blood that had trickled down her neck?

Then Elsa suddenly gripped Anna so tightly that the latter felt as if her arm would be ripped off. Fangs elongated from Elsa's mouth and she felt them pierce her neck like needles, and her blood soared upward to be absorbed into the digestive system of the being breathing into Anna's neck, her sister, the vampire.

Elsa's feeding lasted ten minutes straight, and Anna was just about knocked out when Elsa's fangs finally retracted and she stopped clutching her sister so tightly...

Then the cameraman vanished. The video ended, and L recalled discussing this with the third party who had brought over the recording. The other man had said, "Ransen freaked out after the vampire scene, so don't blame us if the end is noninformative. We were only sent to deliver the video that Ransen produced, but there is no guarantee, since no one has viewed it yet, that it will be as useful to you as you think it will."

 _Light Yagami might be Kira_ , Lawliet thought. **But he won't stand a chance against Elsa in her vampire form.**


End file.
